Left Behind
by Baefyre
Summary: Henry and David share a special night of 'bonding' when they lose Snow and Emma. David walks in on Henry in an awkward moment. (First attempt ever at a smutty fanfic, for a friend's birthday, there will be more chapters along with more stories from OUAT)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Henry had lost his mother and grandmother only hours prior, and now he lay in bed staring at the wall trying to think up a way to save them. He had already combed through his book in hopes to find an inkling of an idea to try and save them. It was just him and David now, but he knew it wouldn't be that way for long. Emma and Snow White would find a way back, Snow always found her way back to her Charming. For now, however, he did have some extra privacy. Living with Regina had it's perks, she wasn't home all that often during the day so he could do whatever he wanted and look up whatever he wanted on his computer. Ever since he had started puberty he had made good use of this time.

David was out now, and he had been sent home to stay out of trouble and also be safe – but he knew it was also so that he didn't get in the way. Grown ups were always doing that, treating him like he was some useless kid. It was because of _him _that the curse was broken in the first place. Sure, he may have stolen Snow's credit card but she was family now, it made up for all the birthdays she had missed.

With a groan he got out of bed and got out the laptop he now used as his computer. He browsed the internet for a while until he saw a picture of a shirtless guy and his pants couldn't help but get a little tighter. He checked the front door to make sure it was still locked before he went back into the room and began to check out porn. He took his pants completely off after a while, leaving himself in only tight black boxer-briefs and his shirt.

His hand stroked his now hard cock through his underwear while he searched. After a while of browsing he finally settled on a video and began watching it with earnest, turning up the volume since he loved hearing their moans. His boxers found their way to the floor and his hand slid up his shirt, groping at his flat chest and nipples as he jerked himself off. The video was pretty loud, but he wasn't afraid of anyone hearing, no one would be around now anyway, and those that were would never guess it was him watching even if they did happen to hear it. The walls were pretty thick, or so he hoped.

He was so into the video that he didn't hear the door unlock from the outside, and he definitely didn't hear David call his name as he entered the house. It wasn't until David was at his door looking in that he noticed he wasn't alone anymore. He quickly covered himself with his shirt and hands as he looked at his grandfather and attempted to stammer out a reason behind what was just seen. "I-I thought I was alone, David I'm sorry."

David was confused and unable to talk at first, which was luckily saved by the fact that the porn was still going. Henry fiddled with one hand to turn the video off while trying to hide his still raging erection. When David could form a sentence he couldn't stop staring at what Henry was trying to hide. His grandson was masturbating, in the bed he planned to sleep in. The thought of Henry's ass made his dick twitch, and Henry couldn't help but notice. Henry's eyes were glued to David's pants, glad that he wore such tight pants in this land.

"Uh, how long have you been doing that?" David's face flushed red. "I mean looking at that stuff? Not... Uh.."

"Masturbating" Henry answered, looking David in the eyes now, he felt just as weird about this as David did so why keep acting like it was weird. "A while? I don't remember when, I found out about it online. Was on a webcam site and saw some guys doing it, they taught me how.."

David couldn't help becoming more aroused at the thought of Henry being taught how to masturbate by older guys. "They were about your age" came out of Henry's mouth not soon after and David's cock went completely hard. "Do you want to... join me? I'm sure you're lonely, and it's good to let off stress like this.. or so I read at least." David was speechless. He was getting turned on by his 11 year old grandson, and he was just offered to jerk off with him.

"You look like you could use some relief..." Henry motioned towards David's pants and smiled, then removed his hands from his own penis, showing the four inches he had so far. "I'm not very big yet, but I'm not done growing..." He was thin, definitely not a mans cock just yet. He maybe had three pubes total. "Let me see yours, since you've seen mine... It's only fair."

David took a deep breath and closed his eyes to try and calm himself and concentrate on something other than Henry's erection that was now pointing directly at him. He had 'the talk' with his father, and his father even taught him how to masturbate at about Henry's age, was this okay? "Okay, Henry. That sounds.. good." He had blown a load with his dad once or twice, when his mom was out or David went with his father to market, they would do it together in their inn room, or in a tent. His father loved cumming on David's young chest, and sometimes on his face. He'd even blown his father a few times, swallowing down the cum as it came spurting out of his dad's much larger cock. Now it was his turn to do the same to his grandson.

Henry took off his shirt too, pulling it over his head and showing his entire body to David. He was skinny, his muscles weren't defined because he spent most of his time playing games or reading. "Should I turn the porn back on?" David shook his head as he pulled his own shirt over his head, putting the gun and holster on the table nearby. David had a man's body, a princely one at that. He was muscular from working the farm for most of his life, and then being a prince kept him in very good shape. He had abs, and where Henry was pale David had a golden tan to accent his golden brown hair. David took his pants off next, revealing himself in boxer-briefs similar to Henry's. He also revealed his erection even better, the six and a half inches barely being held back by the thin underwear.

"Wow" was all Henry could get out at first. David was thicker than he imagined, and as David peeled off his boxers Henry god a great look at his cock up close. He managed another "wow" before David sat down on the bed next to him.

"It feels better when someone else does it for you" David reached over and gently tugged on Henry's cock, causing Henry to let out a soft moan. "See? Do me while I do you." Henry reached over and took David's cock in his hand. While David barely needed two fingers to jerk Henry off Henry had to use his hole hand to wrap around David's thick cock.

Henry was hairless, not even a single pubic hair to be seen, but David had a thick bush of pubic hair around his cock, and his balls were perfect. Henry positioned himself to better touch David and ended up straddling the older man, their cocks nearly touching as they stroked each other. David's free hand rested on Henry's back, holding him up.

"This feels, really good." Henry was panting now, his body twitching gently as David touched him, his penis felt like electricity was shooting out from it up his body. David had more stamina he wasn't breathing heavy yet, but he couldn't help but moan when Henry was leaning his head on David's shoulder and breathing so heavily against his neck.

Henry began bucking his cock against David's hand, moving his body closer to David's each thrust. His moans getting louder, and his body began to shake. His hand stopped stroking David's cock and instead he wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders.

"David." Henry's moans began to form David's name. "David. David. Oh god. David please." Henry moved his head and kissed David on the lips as David felt the young boy's cock shoot cum all over his bare stomach. Henry's body tightened as he came, and he pulled back from the kiss to shudder as he came down from the orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry remained semi-hard even after cumming and stared down at David's stomach. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It felt good." David put some of the younger boy's cum on his fingers and licked it off. "Tastes good, too." He grinned at Henry before looking at his own cock. "You still willing to help me get off?" He stroked himself slowly before kissing Henry, pushing his tongue into the younger boy's mouth so that he could taste his own cum. "You can use your mouth instead of you hand."

"What about my ass?" Henry had seen two guys having sex before, and knew it was called anal. He knew it was supposed to hurt a little, but not much so long as you did it right. "Would you..."

"Not today. I don't have any lube, and you'd need a lot" Henry frowned but nodded. He always wondered what it was like to be fucked. "Can I fuck you, too, when we do?" David could only laugh and nod. "But first things first, here and now. I need some help."

Henry got down on his knees, looking up with innocence as he gently licked the head of David's cock. David's cock twitched as he let out a soft moan. It had been so long since the prince had came, and he couldn't wait. Henry licked David's cock a few more time before putting it in his mouth. The cock too large to fit in properly, so he stuck to just the first two inches, bobbing while using his tongue like he had seen in the videos. David's hand ended up on Henry's head, running it through his hair and helping him take a little more of his cock. "Yeah, like that. God, you're good at this Henry."

Truth be told Henry sometimes practiced giving a blow job on bananas and cucumbers, he even tried fingering himself a few times. He liked how it felt to have something inside of him like that. While he liked girls and guys, he was a lot more turned on by guys than by girls. The thought of being fucked by a bigger guy sent tingles down his spine and up his cock. He wanted to be filled, feeling the other guys cock fill him up until it burst and shot hot cum inside of him.

As Henry sucked on his grandfather's cock his free hand, the one not holding onto David's cock, traveled down his own body. His hand stopped at his nipples to gently squeeze them before traveling to his still hard cock. He played with himself for a little before he pulled David's cock out of his mouth and stuck two of his fingers in there to get them nice and wet. Then he was back on David's cock with a vengeance, sucking on it fast and trying to take more and more into his mouth and throat. After one failed attempt at deep throating he gave up, and instead concentrated on fingering himself. Henry couldn't help but moan into the dick as he fucked himself, he loved how it felt. A cock in his mouth and another in his ass would be heaven for him, or so he thought.

Henry continued to suck on David's cock while fingering himself until suddenly he was lifted up off the ground. He was placed on David's lap before being briefly kissed. "Have you ever heard of sixty-nine? I'll suck your cock while you suck on mine." He laid down on the bed and positioned himself spread out, his cock pointing towards his head. "Get on top, your cock on my face." After a moment of positioning Henry was sprawled out over the older man bobbing on his cock, licking the head and taking it into his mouth as far as he could. Meanwhile David took the small cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, loving the feeling of Henry's moans on his cock. Henry's knees began to rock, and not very long after he began fucking David's face.

David pulled Henry out of his mouth before moaning out that was going to cum. Henry had just enough time to brace himself for the flood of semen that began to fill his mouth. It was hard for Henry to swallow all of his grandfather's seed, and some of the cum began dribbling down his chin. David continued to moan, gently thrusting himself into Henry's eager mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Final Chapter (for now)

When Henry finally removed David's, now flaccid, cock from his mouth the older man was laying on his back breathing heavily. His chest was rising and falling and Henry had a perfect view of the older mans body. David pushed Henry's waist down, causing Henry's ass to be right in his face, and placing his face against the boys ass. His lips met the boys anus, and he began running his tongue along the young boy's rose bud. Henry gripped onto David's legs and let out a moan, loving the feeling of David's tongue running along his rim, and when David's tongue entered him he couldn't help but push his hips back into David's face, hoping to get the tongue in deeper. David gripped Henry's thighs and pulling him against him. "David, god David please."

David pulled his face back just long enough to tell Henry to suck him off before he got back into it, ravishing the boys anus while Henry filled his, now sore, mouth with David's length. Henry's cock hardened once again, with David's tongue inside his ass and David's cock filling his mouth. Henry took him as deep as he could, moaning into David's cock as his ass was probed. David pulled himself off again, sticking his finger into his mouth before shoving it into Henry's hot ass. Henry stretched himself forward and took David's cock out of his mouth and began moaning. "Oh god, David yes. More."

David soon had three fingers in Henry, and moved them around feeling inside of Henry as much as he could. Henry couldn't stand it any longer and pulled himself off of David and maneuvered himself so his ass was right above David's cock. Before David could even react he lined himself up and used one hand to guide himself down upon David, tilting his head back in a silent moan as he began stretching around the older man.

David had to hold himself still to stop from thrusting up into the young boy, pushing his body to limit. Henry moaned again, louder this time, and David lost his control, thrusting up in the boy at an angle that caused his cock to press against Henry's abdomen, showing his cock inside the boy, bottoming out with a skin on skin slap. Henry lost control of himself and his moans echoed through the empty house, one of his hands running across the area right below stomach and where David was pressing against inside of him. His other hand was planted firmly on David's chest as he leaned forward to keep himself up. Henry had felt his organs move inside of him to make room for the older man's much larger cock when it was thrust in. It hurt, a lot, but at the same time it felt so good. Being so full, and it being David's cock that was filling him. Neither of them moved, enjoying the feeling of being together in such a way. David loved the feeling of being inside of Henry, Henry's tightness wrapped around his cock.

David's palms held Henry down, afraid that if the boy moved he would cum inside of him. He didn't want to cum just yet, he wanted to enjoy this feeling. He didn't enjoy sex this much even with Snow, and especially not with Kathryn. Not having to worry about cumming inside of the boy was a plus, as he couldn't get pregnant. Henry was so small and that made him even tighter.

After a moment Henry hesitantly gyrated his hips, trying to figure out if it would still feel good or if the amazing feeling was just that one time. He immediately let out a moan, his body had adjusted more to the older man's girth and length and didn't hurt as much. The boy whimpered as he moved, in a blissful state of pain and pleasure. David, on the other hand, let out light grunts. He was trying not to buck up again, he wanted nothing more than to pound into Henry's tight little ass. Make the young boy moan louder and louder. Henry stopped moving his hips in little circles and braced himself, leaning forward to plant his hands on David's chest as he lifted his ass halfway up David's cock before bringing himself back down with a loud moan and a skin-on-skin slapping sound.

"D-david." Henry began repeating the motion of fucking himself with the older man's dick, moaning out his name as he did so. David sat rigid, trying to keep himself under control and not fill the boy with his cum. Henry was panting heavily, the pain and pleasure mixture doing it's work on his body. The older man was filling him to the brim with cock, and he could feel the cock hit his stomach as he bottomed out each time.

David finally lost it, flipping them over in one fluid movement so that he was on top and Henry was on his back. "I can't." Was all he said before he began plowing into Henry fast and hard, causing the boy to grip the bed and while moaning with each thrust. David pulled himself almost fully out, leaving just his tip within Henry, before slamming back in. Henry couldn't handle it, the older man's cock was destroying his prostate. His moans grew louder and louder until his body spasmed and his ass clamped down in short fits around David's much bigger cock, causing the older man to let out a string of profanities as he began cumming inside of his grandson's little body. Henry's came hard, even though he had already came his stomach was covered in his own cum. David came even more than he had in Henry's mouth, and Henry could feel the older man's cum inside of him. The warmth of his grandfather's cum filling his ass. Henry wrapped his legs as far around David as he could, trying to keep David inside of him as long as he could.

David stayed inside of Henry, still hard. Panting he leaned down and locked their lips together, shoving his tongue into Henry's willing mouth. "Next time, you can fuck me."


End file.
